


Broken Mask

by JediStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 33, Blue - Freeform, Digital Art, color palete meme, my drawing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediStilinski/pseuds/JediStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digital drawing || Derek Hale || Check it out if you wanna see what is all this about cause I suck at titles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Mask

**Author's Note:**

> This can be found on my tumblr too. :)  
> Check out the Stiles... Pardon, Magic!Stiles stilesridinghood( on tumblr tho ) drew to go wit my Der. It's flawless!

                                                                                 

 


End file.
